thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Doron
Xavier Doron is a boy from District Nine. He got reaped for his Hunger Games. Info Name: Xavier Doron District Nine Age: 18 Weapons: Long curved knives, he will have sword like knives in each hand one. Appearance: Xavier has brown hair. He makes sure it is always nice and tidy. Xavier has a rather light skin although he is outside for the most of the time. Xavier is tall, being 6'4. He is skinny because he lives in a poor family with not much food. Personality: Xavier tries to be nice but when he speaks it most likely sounds that he is being sarcastic. He doesn't mean this but when he tells people this they don't believe him. He will never sacrafice himself to dead unless it is some of his younger siblings. Backstory: Xavier, a tall boy who is not loved in District Nine because of his sarcastic voice. People most likely ignored him but the ones that knew him better loved him. He is really nice they say. Xavier was a young, around the age of 14, boy when he witnessed someone getting murdered with a long curved knife. The murderer saw that Xavier saw the murder. The murder decided to attack Xavier but he survived the first attack. The man cut his arm. Xavier managed to grab the weapon the murderer just dropped and used it the threaten the man. He escorted the man to the peacekeepers and told them what he just saw. Peacekeepers were impressed by his courage and his strength at this young age. They offered him a scholarship to become a peacekeeper which Xavier gladly accepted. His training started now at the age of fourteen. These two peacekeepers trained him and he was able to choose a melee weapon that he would like. Xavier decided that he wants to use the knives that he saw when the innocent man was murdered. His family was so happy that he was able to find a good job but there was one problem. Xavier was not allowed to skip reapings of the Hunger Games. Every year went well. Every year, untill his last reaping year. He was looking forward to finally become a peacekeeper but the escort called his name. He was going into the Hunger Games. He has to run otherwise his dream is destroyed but he couldn't run as two peacekeepers already grabbed him and placed him on the stage, next to his escort. Strengths: Xavier has lots of psychal strength. During his training he developed some muscles. This training also made him an expert in the blade weapon (swords and long knives) which is good for him. Weaknesses: Xavier is strong and tall which makes him a target for other tributes, especially the careers. When he isn't in the careers he will most likely be their first target. Xavier doesn't know much about all kinds of poisonous plants. He won't take any risks and will only eat food that he is sure of that it is eligable. Alliance: The highest odds of survival of him would be with the careers. He try to join the careers. When they accept him he will join them and start to kill other alliances. If the careers don't accept him he will choose other strong tributes to create anti-careers with. Interview Angle: Tell the capitol how his life was destroyed in a feel seconds. The last seconds of the reaping. He will tell them that he is confident that he can win. Training strategy: In training Xavier will show that he is a strong tribute. Mentally and psychally. He will make sure that the obvious career tributes notice him and make sure that he wants to join them. He will show that he can use those curved knives really good by killing dummies and show his psychal strength by throwing and lifting heavy objects. Private Session: Xavier will try to impress the game makers with his brute strength and his skills with a weapon. He will fight with an other trainer and will win. He will punch them and finally grab his knife and put it to the throat of the trainer,. He will not kill the trainer. Then say his finale goodbye to the games makers and leave the room. Bloodbath strategy: Xavier will join in the bloodbath, grabbing his weapons very soon. He will kill other tributes as fast as possible. If he is not in the careers he will gather up with his other alliance and decide to create a plan how to attack the careers. When he is fleeing the bloodbath he will try to grab a backpack with him. Strategy for the rest of the games: Stay with his alliance and find other tributes to kill. He can easily betray his alliance by killing them in the night but he won't do this untill they reached to top 8. Token: a wheat necklace his little sister made for him. Category:District 9 Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:Career Tribute Category:18 year olds Category:Wesolini Category:Characters Category:Tributes